movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud House Movie (2020)
"We're now Loud to theaters!" : ―Nickelodeon revealing that a film based on The Loud House is happening. : "1 boy + 10 girls= 1 adventure." : ―Tagline for the film. : : The Loud House Movie ''(sometimes referred to ''The Loud House: The Movie)'' ''is an upcoming 2020 3D American computer-animated live-action/hand-drawn musical comedy film. produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies and Jam Filled Entertainment, Reel FX Animation Studios and also, Access Entertainment and it will be distributed by Paramount Pictures and Paramount Players, which will handle the North American international distribution. : The film was a success at the box office, It is one of the highest grossing animated films of all time. So Nickelodeon decided to make a franchise from a TV show. Synopsis When the hand-drawn world gets taken over by an evil dark ruler with Gustikons, Lincoln must team up with other 4 characters (including Luan, Lynn, Clyde and Ronnie-Anne) and they venture into a live-action universe (which transforms them into a CGI version of themselves) to save the 2D cartoon world with a live-action teenager named Canard before the hand-drawn world gets sucked into a black hole forever. : UNUSED Plot Before the opening credits, we see Lynn Sr. & Rita on a date at Bangers & Mosh as they meet a man named Maximus Vice who got a crush on her, while sitting on the table closest to them. After heading back to the apartment they're staying at, Maximus tries to kill Lynn only to get knocked out by Rita, though they didn't know it was him, because he escapes when they call the police, not before injecting Rita with a strange serum. A few months later, Lynn drives Rita's car and is rushed to get the hospital & she also gives birth to Lori, who stopped crying after Rita calmed her down with her phone. Then the opening credits begin. Several years later, we cut to Lincoln Loud. He wakes up & notices the audience. He introduces himself & tries to introduce his sisters, but has to chase after the audience. When the audience gets to Lucy, she's desperately picking up her fortune-telling cards before running off. After he goes into Lisa's room, he notices Lisa's experiment is about to explode. He tries to run but the explosion is so powerful it blows him out of the house & into the garage & crash lands on his girly bike. The bike & Lincoln go into the city fast. He tries to avoid people & accidentally destroys some stores, Flip's Food & Fuel & a few houses including the Tetherby residence. He goes through the sewage plant & national park. No one gets hurt though. After washing up onshore, he goes back home, puts the bike back in the garage & jumps through the hole where he was sent flying. The sisters do not know where Lincoln is, until he is catapulted into the hole and lands on the couch looking very tired. The sisters have been asking where he's been especially, Lisa. He lies to them & says he landed in the backyard. He then talks to the audience saying: "I know! Sometimes a white lie works for everyone", only for his sisters to overhear this. He then goes to school & everyone has been saying about a destroyer who destroyed the town. Lincoln gets nervous & for the whole day of school, he denied anything about him being the destroyer. Meanwhile, Maximus, having gotten a job as a government agent, arrives at Royal Woods, because of the incident. Later, Lincoln comes home to the sisters watching a news report. He gets even more nervous when the sisters say they want to kill the destroyer. He then turns the channel saying: "The news is not that interesting. I hear 90 percent of the news stories they tell aren't true!" He changes the channel to "Arrgh!" & after Lucy tells her siblings about how her cards told her that all their lives aren't going to same after the movie, a knock is at the door. He thinks it's Clyde so he gets the door, but it's not Clyde, it's Maximus who wants to ask questions to Lynn & Rita. When Lincoln & his sisters tell him, they aren't home & explain that they're their kids, Maximus is shocked, but manages to calm himself down & lies to them that he's a friend of theirs. Before he leaves, he talks to them & secretly sabotages Lisa's experiment, while taking some files that Lisa found, only to be attacked by the Loud Kids & get tossed into a dumpster. When Lincoln & his sisters ask about Maximus to their parents, they say he was an old friend & gives them a document. After Lincoln tells the audience that nothing that Lucy said is going to come true & brings up that their records have gone missing, Lynn & Rita then nervously tell them the truth that they were supposed to have only 2 or 3 kids, not 10 or 11 as they explained the startling result, which leaves them shocked & speechless, causing all of them, except Lily, to laugh which quickly turns into maniacal laughter & then to screaming & causing them to cry like babies. Awhile later, showing the whole house as a mess and Lynn Sr. says to Rita "I knew they weren't going to take well, especially since they just found out about him." They then carry their unconscious bodies to bed, while Maximus assembles his allies to help them get back at the Louds but first ruining their lives since he recorded their meltdown thanks to hidden cameras, which the Daughters of Sin & the Louds' Rule 63 counterparts also saw the Louds reaction to the news while testing Levy & Levi's dimensional screens. The next day, Lincoln, having got a hangover over what happened & then recovered, says "Darn it, I jinxed it!". He & his sisters refused to speak to each other as their parents take them to school. When they're at their schools though, Clyde & Ronnie ask Lincoln why did he give them an earful through the phone, when after Lincoln tells them he didn't do that, the schools hired some assemblies to show the Loud kids' meltdown, which thanks to Maximus, have gone viral, to the tune of "Combine Harvester", but eventually faint after taking their happy gummies laced with Xanax & a chandelier dropping on their heads, which causes everyone, but the Loud kids, to laugh, which causes them to run away to the bathrooms to cry which they stay in there for the rest of the school day which is about 6 hours. When they get back from school, though, they start to argue & verbally abuse each other about what just happened & accuse each other for recording their meltdown & begin fighting. Lynn Sr. & Rita see what happens. They slap their kids' faces when they keep arguing & called them a bad word, causing them to roar in anger, scream at the top of their lungs & go at each other. Lynn Sr. & Rita, regretting what they just did, barricade themselves in the Sister Battle Protoccol safe room. Besides the standard punching & kicking, there's also some of them being dragged around & Lily tossing dirty diapers like bombs: Lori punches Leni a couple times, but she grabs her & they both tumble down the stairs with Leni landing on her head. Luna blasts Luan with her music, but Luan then short-circuited the speakers, only for Luna to respond by whacking her with her guitar. Lynn hits Lucy a couple times with the living room table until Lucy grabs Lynn's fist, curls her into a human pretzel & throws her like a bowling ball into Lola & Lana. Lincoln tries to get Lisa out his head until he rams her into one of the walls, breaking her glasses. Then they start picking up the furniture & start hitting each other with it until Lincoln throws Lisa's tampered with chemicals, causing an explosion which destroys the house & Lynn Sr. & Rita's safe room. Birds start flying away startled as well as seen in space & everyone else hears the explosion & decide to check it out. This was also seen by the Daughters of Sins & the Louds' Rule 63 counterparts, which, worried about their well-being despite being just like them, started packing some things to bring with them & they reopen the portals & traveled through with the alternate Vanzillas. It cuts to a Breaking News with the anchorman talking about what happened & the news reporter interviewing some of the residents. When she interviews Lynn Sr. & Rita, Rita gets interrupted by the Loud kids in the distance before lunging at the parents, causing the news reporter to cut to technical difficulties. After going to commercial break after learning the weather & sport equipment was damaged & the weather & sports are told, Tucker talks about Lincoln & his sisters giving out some information & telling about some of the terrible things they & their parents have done. He then learns that Royal Woods went into a town-wide brawl after one of Lincoln's classmates threw a drink at him to get them to stop beating their parents, which made Lincoln & his sisters go ballistic. This is confirmed when the reporter is shown trying to escape into his news van and the brawl is also shown from above by a police helicopter. The brawl gets so bad, curb-stomps litter the street, tear gas gets used & everyone gets dragged around or body-slammed. After it's all over, Lynn Sr & Rita get arrested & charged, the pets get captured by Animal Control & Lincoln & his sisters get sedated & sent to a juvenile delinquent facility. Lynn Sr & Rita are then sent to another jail & everyone else is under house arrest & martial law is installed. Linka & her brothers & the Daughters of Sin arrive & ended up finding out about each other. They then begin to look for Lincoln & his sisters, who are still arguing & fighting in the facility to the point they had to be separated. However, they're still filled with enough rage to break off the bars, defeat the guards who came after hearing the bars breaks & escape the facility, which is soon reported on. This shocks everyone under house arrest as well as Lynn Sr. & Rita who are watching the report in their cell & angers Maximus, who orders his minions & troops to find the Loud kids. Lori manages to make it the ruins of the house first & salvages her phone but deleting all calls & numbers off, some golf clubs & some clothes & food in one of Lynn's gym bags as well as taking Vanzilla with her. She brings Lily with her because she's too young to be alone, though she does lose her later after burning Vanzilla, not caring about her. The rest of the sisters and Lincoln salvage their stuff and prized possessions as they go their separate ways. They also hired their stunt doubles to throw everyone off their trails. Meanwhile, Clyde & the other members of the Rescue Team break Lynn Sr. & Rita out, buy Veronica back, join with the Genderbent Royal Woods & the Daughters of Sin & go on their way to find the Loud kids. They immediately find new lives and find it hard to adjust to the contents with Lynn ending up in the streets and Lucy writing a poem named Ice Demon as well as discovering that they got powers. Upon adjusting to their new lives & powers, they sing and dance in the midst of the fateful turn of events. Later that night, the kids have a shared nightmare about a seemingly homicidal fusion named Legion Loud and wake up in shock. The Loud kids then confront Maximus Vice and his army but they are wounded one by one: first Lisa, then Luna, Leni, Lucy, Lori, Lola, Luan, Lana, Lynn, Lincoln & Lily but not before they take down Maximus' army & Lily takes Maximus down by smashing a droid near him with a crowbar in an out-of-character moment as she is flown into a wall and is wounded with the others like what happened with Lars Barriga in the Steven Universe Wanted special. They die of their injuries and alert the attention of everyone in Royal Woods including the Genderbent Royal Woods & the Daughters of Sin as they look on in despair, though they fought their way to them. They head back to Royal Woods and express their guilt from their actions towards them in previous episodes as they properly bury the Loud kids. However, a few moments later, Maximus and the villains (excluding the now-redeemed Flip) dig the bodies out of their graves and promptly fuse their minds and bodies to become Legion Loud as her components' souls come back from beyond the grave and confirm that Legion's appearance in the Loud kids' shared dream wasn't really a dream but a future vision that Lucy predicted from earlier. A day later, Howard checks on Rita and Lynn on if they still miss their kids. They nod their heads and say that the worst part is that this movie is the series finale, causing everyone, including them, to panic & end up in a meltdown similar to the Loud kids video Maximus put out. Maximus & Legion, meanwhile, are watching this with the former laughing their butts off & the latter has war flashbacks to her components' meltdown & everyone laughing at her components. Maximus stops laughing & notices Legion's face and asks if she's alright. Legion dosen't respond, which makes him think he might have injected Leni's autism into her body & facepalms & says "Dang it!". Legion then puts a thumb in her mouth & starts sucking on it. Maximus then yells at one of his minions for putting too much baby traits in her & everyone starts arguing about this. Legion, who apparently hates seeing people arguing, uses Lincoln's powers to silence the group's voices & uses Luna's sonic scream in the process. The rescue gang hear it & go to the source of the sound. This worries Maximus, since it means that she also got the Loud kids' newly developed powers. Getting the attention of the rescue crew, they arrive at the lair & confront the bad guys. Maximus (who was able to get his voice returned by Legion) confronts Rita for dumping him & that Legion was part of the plan he had along. The others get confused before realizing that the serum that was injected into Rita in the past was the reason why she even had so many kids & that Legion was the Loud kids, scaring everyone & Legion, now thinking she's a monster because of that, starts crying, causing Maximus to comfort her after telling his minions to get her a baby bottle, before siccing her on them. The gang then learns (not before getting hurt at least once) that they can stop Legion by calling back the Loud kids' memories. They call out as much moments as possible, though they doesn't stop them from getting hurt. Clyde was finally able to do it (not before getting choked on by Legion) by showing her the picture he took at the end of The Whole Picture. Legion takes a minute to look at it & Maximus, seeing the photo, says "I'm out of here!" before a montage of the best moments of The Loud House appears. Legion was then able to have full memory on the kids. She turns to get revenge on Maximus before realizing that he ran away without his minions. She & the rescue gang agree to do a manhunt for him & rents a really huge mansion to stay in until they defeat Maximus. While they look for Maximus, the rescue gang learn a lot about Legion. She is sensitive to loud noises, has a eating disorder & likes giving real hard hugs. They also try to get some attention and love from her, which all fail since she has the Noise-B-Gone earplugs in her ears. Rita tries to talk to her, but she doesn't hear anything until she notices her & reads her mind, knowing what she wants to talk about. Legion hugs her, telling her how sorry she is for starting this whole mess. She says that if it wasn't for her components freaking out about being an experimental child, then none of this would've happened in the first place. Rita says "It's okay....It was my fault." The touching moment doesn't last long as the radar that Ronnie used shows that Maximus is out in the front of the house. Legion falls into a full throttle panic attack & puts a pacifier in her mouth, only for Maximus' former minions to come in. They explain that they're helping them & apologize to Legion for how they antagonized her components. Legion forgives them and they head out to fight Maximus, who appears to look way worse that in the beginning of the movie. REAL PLOT Cast 2D/3D Characters * Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana,Lola and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Liam Neeson as Emperor Sulonor XXV/Kurt Gregory Sulonor, an evil ruler/boss of Gustikons * Jean-Claude Vane Damme as his evil henchman, Xiao Zorn * Seth MacFarlane as Gustikons * Nick Cannon as Gustikon #1, Gustikon #3, Gustikon #25 * Patrick Warburton as the Narrator Live-Action Characters * Russell Brand as Canard V. James, a live-action teenager * James Corden as LZTYBRN 2000, a human robot * Will Ferrell as Greg R. James, a father of Canard * Estelle as Julian J. James, a mother of Canard * TBA as Leone, a 12-year old kid Main * Lincoln Loud (voiced by Tex Hammond) – The 11-year-old sixth child and only son of the Loud family, who has white hair and a chipped front tooth.Lincoln has a passion for comic books and is often shown reading them in his underwear. He often cosplays as the fictional superhero Ace Savvy. He breaks the fourth wall on a regular basis by speaking to the audience about the chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of his household. * Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber) – The 17-year-old eldest child of the Loud family and the only Loud child with a driver's license. Lori is depicted as a bossy, short-tempered, sarcastic, and cynical teenager who is condescending towards her younger siblings. * Leni Loud (voiced by Liliana Mumy) – The 16-year-old second child of the Loud family who always wears sunglasses on top of her head. Leni is depicted as a beautiful, ditzy blonde who shows talents in fashion designing and lock-picking. * Luna Loud (voiced by Nika Futterman) – The 15-year-old third-eldest child of the Loud family. Luna has a habit of speaking in a mock British accent. She is a wild and upbeat musician who owns various instruments, with her signature instrument being a purple Dean electric guitar. She very closely follows the words of her idol Mick Swagger and always encourages her family to "stay cool." * Luan Loud (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) – The 14-year-old fourth-oldest of the Loud family and the comedian of the bunch who is Luna's roommate. Most of her dialogue consists of bad puns followed by her laughter and words "Get It?" much to the disdain of her siblings. She has braces, wears squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, owns a wooden ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts, and at some times will be seen with a camera. Every April Fools Day, Luan becomes a prank-obsessed maniac which leaves her family and Clyde in complete fear of the holiday as they try to avoid her pranks. * Lynn Loud, Jr. (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – The 13-year-old fifth child and athlete of the Loud family who is named after her father. She tends to start competitions among her siblings and plays a large amount of sports like baseball, basketball, football, and soccer. In addition, Lynn can also be good at the various forms of martial arts like karate, kickboxing, lucha libre, ninjutsu, and parkour. * Lucy Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – The 8-year-old seventh child of the Loud family and Lynn's roommate. Lucy is a gothic girl with interests in poetry, séances, and gothic fiction as well as owning some pet bats. She has pale white skin and long black hair with bangs that conceals her eyes. * Lana Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) – The 6-year-old eighth child of the Loud family10 and the twin sister of Lola where they share the same room and have both their top teeth missing. Lana a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. * Lola Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin)– The 6-year-old eighth child of the Loud family and the twin sister of Lana where they share the same room and have both their top teeth missing. Lola is a bratty girly girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. * Lisa Loud (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)– The 4-year-old ninth child of the Loud family and a child prodigy who has a PhD and is a Nobel Prize recipient yet is still in kindergarten. She enjoys solving complex equations and math problems and performing elaborate experiments where she would often using her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. * Lily Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin) – The 15 month baby who is the youngest child of the Loud family and is mostly seen wearing a diaper. Lincoln shares a special connection with Lily and babysits her on several occasions. Lily can walk independently and always be occasionally carried by any of her older siblings or her parents for longer distances. * Clyde McBride (voiced by Andre Robinson) – A nerdy 11-year-old boy who is the best friend of Lincoln and the adoptive son of Howard and Harold. He is an African-American only child and spends almost all of his time with Lincoln. Clyde owns a walkie-talkie that he uses on missions. Clyde shares many interests with Lincoln such as video games and science fiction movies. : Supporting * Lynn Loud, Sr. (voiced by Brian Stepanek) – The balding father of the Loud children. His whole face is unseen until the second season. Lynn, Sr. often breaks up fights between his children before it goes too far and does all the cooking in the family as he dreams of being a chef. * Rita Loud (voiced by Jill Talley) – The mother of the Loud children, the daughter of Albert "Pop Pop", and the niece of Ruth. Pets of the Loud Family :* Charles – The Loud family's pit bull terrier, who is named after Charles M. Schulz. He is often shown sleeping in Lincoln's room. In the movie, Charles is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. :* Cliff – The Loud family's pet short-haired cat, who is named after Cliff Sterrett. Cliff is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. :* Geo – The Loud family's pet Roborovski hamster, who is named after George McManus. He normally travels in a hamster ball. :* Walt – The Loud family's pet canary, who is named after Walt Kelly. Most of the time, he has an angry expression on his face. :* Fangs – One of Lucy's pet bats. :* Hops – Lana's pet frog. Recurring * Mrs. Agnes Johnson (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) – Lincoln and Clyde's teacher at Royal Woods Elementary. :* Chester "Chunk" Monk (voiced by John DiMaggio) – A burly British man who is Luna's roadie. In "Roadie to Nowhere," Chunk's real name is revealed and was revealed to have been a musical alumni at Lori, Leni, and Luna's high school. In the same episode, it is revealed that he has his own band and a flat that he lives in when he isn't doing events that don't require him sleeping in his van. :* Mick Swagger (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Luna and Lynn Sr.'s musical idol. He is an obvious parody of Mick Jagger. :* Coach Pacowski (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Lincoln and Clyde's gym coach at Royal Woods Elementary who has a crush on Agnes Johnson. :* Principal Wilbur T. Huggins (voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky) – The Principal of Royal Woods Elementary. Like Lincoln and Clyde, he is also a fan of Ace Savvy. :* Liam (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – One of Lincoln's friends who talks with a southern accent. He enjoys loud music exclaiming that he wants the music "turned up to eleven." :* Rusty Spokes (voiced by Wyatt Griswold) – The talkative member of Papa Wheelie's bicycle gang who is one of Lincoln's schoolmates. In "Back in Black," it is revealed that Rusty has a brother named Rocky. :* Zach (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – One of Lincoln's schoolmates. According to Lincoln in "Overnight Success," Zach lives "between a freeway and a circus." :* Scoots (voiced by Grey Griffin) - An old woman on an elderly scooter who is one of Albert's friends. and more Additional Voices * Carlos Alazraqui * Tom Kenny * Janice Kawaye * Billy West * Richard Miche * Charlie Adler * Phillipe Benichou * Dan Castellaneta * Lisa McClowry * Casey Kasem * Roger Rose * Margaret Smith * Chris Pratt Production Development In late November 2016, Nickelodeon sent a facebook message just a image with no text with it, people were confused what it was, but then YouTubers decided to make a video on it. The image was mostly black, but there was Lincoln dressed up in a bikini in the image. People wanted to see it more, so they brighten it up, and it showed 2 movie cameras and Lincoln but with a scared face. The bottom of the image then said "We're now Loud to Theaters!". After people saw this investigation, The Loud House fans started to freak out, and were excited for it. 2 weeks after that, Nickelodoen then made a Listen Out Loud podcast saying that their making a movie, they only said that to people who don't know what's going on. Then they said that they will produce it with Paramount Animation, to make the film. They also said that they plan for the release date to be around Feburary 2019, but then it got delayed due to The Lego Movie Sequel being in its release date, so they decided to make it around Summer 2020, which is the current release date for the film. Writing Writing on the film began on Early May 2017. However, the script is still in-progress. It has also been announced that it will be written by Karen Malach. Filming Coming Soon! Animation The film will be recorded at Nickelodeon Movies at Los Angles, CA for the US and Internationally. It will be using animation on the same design on The Loud House Characters. They will also use the same engine Nickelodeon uses for the The Loud House characters. Paramount told Nickelodeon that "Let's hope this movie isn't as bad as Rugrats in Paris: The Movie". Visual Effects Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music See page: The Loud House Movie/Soundtrack Release Dates See page: The Loud House Movie/Release Date In Theaters * July 19th, 2020 (USA) * July 20th, 2020 (Canada) * August 13th, 2020 (International) Home Media * October 10th, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * October 29th, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (UK, Worldwide) * December 19th, 2021 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) * December 29th, 2021 (Netflix) (Worldwide) Listen Out Loud Podcasts See article:The Loud House Movie/Listen Out Loud The Bonus Podcasts of Listen Out Loud will show with and after the movie, and Will be on the Blu-Ray. Here is a list of Podcasts from the film. Bonus Features The Bonus Features will include with Blu-Ray only. Here is a list of Special Features from the film. TV Spots See Page: The Loud House Movie/TV Spots Coming soon! Credits See Page: The Loud House Movie/Credits Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: Some Action 10/10 * An explosion occurs. * Lincoln makes an epic jump. Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 * Luna makes fun of Luan. Some Scenes May Scare Children 9/10 * Lincoln puts on a mask. Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: The Loud House Movie/Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: The Loud House Movie/Teaser Trailer Coming Soon! Movie Transcript See Page: The Loud House Movie/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Theatrical Short Film While people are watching the film in cinema, they'll get a chance to see a theatrical short based on Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, which will be named 5 Seconds. It will be about Coco LaBouche giving Angelica 5 seconds to come with a reason why Coco shouldn't look her up forever and ever. Openings (In Cinemas) See Page: Opening to The Loud House Movie 2020 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get a Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, and Clyde as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 7" Action Figures, Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 3" Figures, and props of the characters, made by Wicked Cool Toys. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: The Loud House Movie Sets Coming soon! Promotional Sets Coming soon! Variant Logos * Paramount Pictures - None. * Paramount Animation - Right After the Paramount Pictures logo, The Screen Fades black, then the word Paramount appears, then the word Animation is drawn under it.(This will be the original variant for the rest of the Paramount Animation movies) * Nickelodeon Movies - Lincoln sees a Nickelodeon ball, then squeezes it, but he squished it too hard, it splatted ink. He Then comes in the screen(All clean)Then Giggles. Featured Song See article: Hard Available in the US The song is sang by Rihanna. See article: Ocean Man Available in the International Release The song is by Ween Outtakes See Page: The Loud House Movie/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Reception Box Office When the film will be released, Nickelodeon predicted a successful Box Office. Critical Response Within it's first week of the teaser trailer's release, The Loud House Movie gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received an 99% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says "The Loud House Movie is not only the first 2010s nickelodeon series movie to ever be good, but also, the first to begin a shared universe." This movie also has a 97% rating on Metacritic. The film was given a Best Animated Feature nomination during the Annie Awards of 2021. It also received a rating of 9.6/10 on IMDB, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and nominations The Movie Idea Awards This movie won for "Best animated and Hilarious Nickelodeon film" on The Movie Awards and won Best Voice from an Animated Film for Lincoln's funny moments. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2021 The Movie won for "The Loudest Movie ever", on KCA 2021, and won Great animation from Chris Savino Movie-based Episode The film did became really successful at the box office, so Hollywood decided to contact Nickelodeon. to make an episode based on the movie, and they agreed. So the movie has a episode. Since the Movie made a Huge Box Office Success, they will include A Part in the episode where Lincoln and his sisters go to Hollywood. Competition with Rugrats in Paris: The Movie See article:The Loud House: The Movie/Lawsuit A Week before the Film went into Development, Nickelodeon decided to make a lawsuit against the 2000 film Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. ''Paramount made a Decision to judge which movie should be acquired to win the lawsuit. The Competition went on Until they made a Decision that The Loud House Movie will continue in development, While ''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie will have to be forgotten for a while. Copyright Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures accepted the rights to use the term The Loud house, 1 Boy and 10 sisters, etc. They also accepted the rights to use The Loud House characters in the film. The characters and the terms are owned by Nickelodeon. The names and looks of the characters that did originate from Nickelodeon belongs to its respective owners. © 2020 Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount Pictures, and Nickelodeon. All rights reserved. Gallery See page: The Loud House Movie/Gallery coming soon. Trivia See page: The Loud House Movie/Trivia coming soon Easter Eggs See page: The Loud House Movie/Easter Eggs coming soon References See page: The Loud House Movie/References Polls Do you think this is a good idea for a movie?? YEAH!! IT SHOULD BE A REAL MOVIE!! Don't Know NO, SOUNDS STUPID!! Have you ever wanted a Loud House Movie?? YEAH!! Not Sure NO! Should i Continue Working on The Loud House Movie or continue working on The Emoji Movie 2:Salsa de Party? Continue working on The Loud House: The Movie Don't know Continue working on The Emoji Movie 2:Salsa de Party Should I Make a Sequel to The Loud House Movie?? Yes, That'll Be Cool! Not sure NO, I WANT IT SINGLE!! Since Chris Savino got kicked out of The Loud House, Should he be kicked out of the Film? Yes! Maybe.. NO! Do you like the updates on the film? Yeah! Not sure No! What will happen after the film releases Peace The theaters will be filled. THE END WILL COME! Possible Sequel Paramount got a Rating S+ From the critics that they decided to make a sequel, being released in 2024. Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2020 films Category:July 2020 Releases Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Drama Category:Action-Drama Category:Action Category:Action films Category:Adventure Category:Animated movies Category:Animation Category:Family films Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:American films Category:Science-Fiction Category:Science-Fiction films Category:Movies based on cartoons Category:Viacom Category:Upcoming Category:Kids Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy films Category:Slice of life Category:TLHCU Category:The Loud House Movie